xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Razor's Edge
X-Factor receives intelligence from Silvio Constantini that Remaal al-Sahra is tracking those members of Los Hojas no longer affiliated with them to eliminate them as potential threats. Teams are sent out to prevent this from happening. Those in Mississippi are relocated into witness protection, those in Colombia refuse help and make their own plans. Events October 4 *X-Factor receives communication that someone connected with Remaal al-Sahra wishes to make contact and share intelligence at Golden Gate Park tomorrow and is advised to meet this contact. *Meredith receives a phone call from Michelle Ray (one of Los Hojas who went missing and her foster mother) who sounded worried for her safety from Al-Sahra. October 5 *Peter Quill and Meredith make contact with Silvio in Golden Gate Park and receive intelligence from him about al-Sahra threats to Los Hojas who chose not to join the organization. Silvio provides information about Michelle Ray's group currently residing in Mayersville, Mississippi. Nobody feeds the ducks. October 6 *Meredith, Bailey and Zaza head to Mayersville where they talk to some people, look around and discover that aside from Michelle and family, Jaques, a hoja named Nadine and her teenage son Marcos are also at the address given. They knock on the door and are met with skepticism before the residents accept that the team is telling the truth and they work on a plan to get out of town. October 7 *Bailey sneaks everyone invisibly out of the house and into cars, then she and Zaza each drive a car to the airport. On the way, they get in a high speed chase with two sedans driven by the Al-Sahra people sent to kill them. Meredith exchanges gunfire with one of the sedans while Bailey and Zaza drive aggressively to spin both cars off the road. All arrive at the airport safely and the people from the AU go into witness protection. October 8 *Police track down one of the cars and the al-S people are questioned by someone and Tom. They don't learn much, but the leader reveals he reports to a John Hunt who is apparently scary. *The Mississippi hoja contact the South American Hoja on behalf of X-Factor, but they aren't receptive to the idea of teams coming or al-Sahra. The number goes dead and isn't reachable any longer when their location is asked for. X-Factor is informed that is group includes Joseph Wells and his two kids (Kaitlyn and Vanessa), as well as Felipe and Kamile, a married couple, and their two kids and one grandchild (Diana with son Chris and Talik). October 9 *Silvio calls Peter Quill with information about al-Sahra agents in Cali, Colombia looking into a resurgence of activity in a drug cartel with rumors of mutant involvement that sound like two hoja known to be in the area. October 10 *Peter Quill and Derrick look into Colombian cartel bigwig Miguel Rojas with local authorities and discover that a bald man and a brunet have been making similar inquiries. *Tom checks out the cartel's shipping lanes on the river and telepathically discovers the location of Rojas's residence. *Tom then spends the rest of the day in surveillance on Rojas's home. He is able to telepathically confirm Rojas's familiarity with and use of the hojas and their son. When the bald man and the brunet arrive on scene, Tom is able to subdue both of them in the act of going after Rojas, and take them into custody. October 11 *Derrick speaks to Kamile who refuses help and tells X-Factor to leave them alone. Peter Quill later talks to Diana who tells him the same thing. *Tom spies on the Felipe and Kamile residence, learns they are in contact with Joseph Wells and family, and that they are getting ready to move and trying to contact Miguel Rojas for instructions. *As the hojas don't want help, but have been warned, and the al-S agents in the area were captured, the team heads home. Important Evidence People Major Silvio Constantini — a former high-stakes thief who currently works for Remaal al-Sahra as a part of Project Allergen. Warned X-Factor about al-Sahra targeting members of Los Hojas no longer affiliated with them for elimination. Minor Michelle Ray — a botanokinetic and one of Los Hojas who went missing. She has a seven year old daughter, Kelly, and a thirteen year old son, Nico, who has a poison creation mutation. They are Meredith's adopted family. All are currently in witness protection. Jaques Bertrand — a capable logistics specialist, formerly of this world. He disappeared after crossing over from the AU. He was Meredith's teacher and mentor in Nicaragua. He is currently in witness protection. Nadine — a hoja capable of item teleportation. She has a teenage son, Marcos. Both are currently in witness protection. Joseph Wells — Makes concentrated explosions. One of the original Abducted Children. He has two daughters, Kaitlyn, who is twelve and seems to have a hair manipulation mutation, and Vanessa, who is nine. Last known to be in Colombia, connected to Felipe and Kamile. Felipe and Kamile — Married couple. Felipe is a hydrokinetic. Kamile has extendable claws and is an extremely good hand to hand fighter. They have a nineteen year-old daughter Diana (not a mutant but good with guns), who is the mother of a two-year old son named Chris, and a sixteen year-old son named Talik, possible mutation unknown. Last known to be in Colombia as part of a drug cartel. Miguel Rojas — big honcho of the Cauca drug cartel employing the Felipe and Kamile family. John Hunt — The al-Sahra guy in charge of both teams sent after the hojas. Locations *Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA *Mayersville, Mississippi *Santiago de Cali, Columbia Links Category:2011 Missions